Gradia
allies' ATK • DEF 400% up / 30% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK • DEF 400% up / 40% chance |procs = 1 |skill 3 = SP Soul Weapon Skill |skill 3 lv1 = ATK • DEF 10× / Upgrade material +50% during "The Crimson Sword" event |skill 3 lv10 = ATK • DEF 10× / Upgrade material +100% during "The Crimson Sword" event |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-08-25 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Flaming Hammer |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 50% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = SP Soul Weapon Skill |skill g3 lv1 = ATK • DEF 10× / Upgrade material +100% during "The Crimson Sword" event |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-08-25 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Flaming Hammer |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK • DEF 700% up / 50% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK • DEF 700% up / 60% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Flaming Hammer |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn/ 30% chance |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Soul Weapon Skill |skill x3 lv1 = ATK • DEF 10× / Upgrade material +100% during "The Crimson Sword" event |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-08-25 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This smith roams about, polishing her skill. Rumor of an unusual merchant drew her here. |friendship = Is there a workshop here in town? Is so, can I work there? |meet = I'm the smith Gradia! Please make use of my services! |battle start = Your sword's a masterpiece! |battle end = I'm a smith, not a fighter. |friendship max = Once I'm skilled enough, I'd like to set up shop here. |friendship event = I heard of a merchant with a strange sword. Her name is Petra. Would you help me find her? |rebirth = I lose sight of all else when it comes to weapons. But that's fine. Making a fine weapon takes passion. I'll make you an amazing weapon, Milord, you'll see! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}